Music Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by TheVillainofTheStory
Summary: Shikamaru is bothered by the noise coming from the apartment below him. Temari doesn't plan on being quiet. It's a recipe for romance.
1. Chapter 1

This is a two-shot that I wrote and absolutely adore with every fiber of my being. If that makes me a pathetic nerd, so be it.

Summary: Shikamaru is bothered by the noise coming from the apartment below him. Temari doesn't care that she's making his life loud. Love is sure to follow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shikamaru or Temari. Masashi Kishimoto has all the fun...

"See you later, Shikamaru!" Naruto called as he ran to catch up with Choji and Kiba. It had been an interesting day for the four of us, filled with laughter and mischeif and all the fun that a mall food court can hold. But the day was over, and it was time for us to go our respective ways home.

Living with my parents had gotten to be a real drag, what with them planning a second honeymoon and all. It had gotten to be so bad that I couldn't walk into of a room without seeing them groping each other. So in desperation I rented an apartment, not knowing it was probably the single most important thing I had ever done.

I made my way up the steps quietly. The sun had just set and stars were twinkling up in the atmosphere. Not clouds, but still nice. A quick glance at my watch told me it was almost eight o'clock. I quickened my pace a bit. I didn't want to miss it.

I opened the door to my apartment. It made a soft creaking noise, but other than that no noises greeted me. A flick of the switch turned all the lights on in my small living room/ kitchen. I grabbed a cola from the fridge and threw my self down gracelessly on the sofa.

Right on time, music began to play loudly from the apartment directly below me. Though the songs were never the same, they were always old show tunes or sappy love songs. Like Singing in the Rain and that kind of stuff. And I could feel her dancing (it's a pretty crappy building).

Naturally, at first I found this a disturbance. I tried ignoring it, but finally it became too much for even me to bear. I trudged down the stairs to confront whoever was being so inconsiderate. I pounded on the door.

*FLASH BACK*

"Gimme a minute!" the occupant yelled. The music abruptly stopped and then there was a crash. "OW! DAMN IT!" A few more curses were uttered and then the door was flung wide.

"Can you keep your music to yourself?" I drawled as soon as the door opened. I immediately regretted it. Standing before me was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in a pink bathrobe.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, propping her fists on her hips.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm God," I replied sarcastically. Pointing up at the ceiling I continued, "I live upstairs."

"Haha, bastard," she growled. Her eyes narrowed as she took a step toward me. "I meant what's your name."

"Isn't it more polite to offer your own name first?"

"I don't like giving my name to strange men who come knocking at my door in the middle of the night while I'm in a bathrobe," she sneered. This chick was reminding me of someone…

"I assumed that was what the music was for," I retorted.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What?" she asked. Mentally I shook my head. Why were all blondes stupid?

"I thought the music was to mask all the mysterious men who come here in the middle of the night," I answered innocently.

"Bastard!" she shrieked. She raised a fist, I assume to deck me, but then she took a deep breath. "My name is Temari," she said evenly, fist lowering slowly. "Who the hell are you?"

I smiled condescendingly. "Now we're getting somewhere," I said. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, and I live in the apartment right above you. I was hoping that you could try and keep your music to yourself."

Temari glared at me. On most people, I assume her glares would send them running from the room to hide in a bunker. She sort of sent off this 'I look at nerds and they lock themselves in their own lockers' bitchy vibe. I of course wasn't affected.

The fact that her robe seemed to be slipping was a different matter. Hello cleavage. "What are you looking at?" she demanded. Temari glanced down, then back at me in astonishment. Next thing I knew her fist and my jaw were getting acquainted.

I stood up from the ground before she could start hurting me more. "Look lady, all I want is your music turned down," I said as I wiped blood from my chin. I walked back to her door where she stood there fuming. "Is that really too much to ask?" I smiled my charming smile.

Temari smiled back. She stepped foreword into my space and put a hand on my chest. "You haven't lived here very long, have you Shikamaru?" she asked in a slightly seductive voice. I shook my head no. "Well, let's get something straight then," she said. Her hand was tracing random patterns lazily on my chest. Temari rocked up onto her tiptoes and put her mouth near my ear, "My music stays," she whispered. "Tenants come and go, but my music stays the same. Live with it, or move out."

And then suddenly I was face to face with her now closed door. I had figured it out. She reminded me of my mother.

*Not Flashback*

Of course, I've been in lo- intrigued by her ever since. We've had a few more encounters of the same nature and I even found out she goes to my highschool. An exchange student from Suna. How much more bothersome can it be?

But unfortunately I can't her out of my head. Everything I do seems to relate to her somehow. None of the guys have noticed because I usually appear spaced out anyway. But it seems I have no dignity left. I remember what my dad told me when I was four:

"Shikamaru, it's the curse of the men in our family to each marry a harpy of a woman. It's bothersome, but we can't help it. Women, Shikamaru. There's no comprehending them. You're going along in life, a happy bachelor, then BAM! An overbearing, yelling, plain out MEAN woman finds you. And you fall for her. Next thing you know, you're talking to your son about the enigma that is woman."

So I wrote her a love letter. Yes I, Shikamaru, wrote a love letter. A sappy, mushy gushy letter. Which with any luck will reduce her to a pile of goo and she'll run up here and throw herself into my arms.

I took the letter and taped it to some fishing line. Lowering it carefully off my back porch, I positioned it perfectly infront of her sliding glass door.

*In Temari's Apartment*

"Temari that's so romantic!" Ino giggled. "Shikamaru actually came down here?"

Temari rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to answer, but Sakura interrupted. "Temari, I don't think you understand," the pink hair girl squealed. "Shikamaru never bothers to do anything like that, but to do it three times? He likes you!"

"Ew!" Temari laughed. "He's so lazy, and infuriating, and… totally hot," she conceded hanging her head in mock shame. The others giggled. "He came down once with out a shirt on. I have to admit, it was a nice view."

Tenten nodded sagely. "I will give our friends of the opposite gender this: they do have nice bodies. Have you seen Neji topless? Girl, he is fiiiiine," she said appreciatively.

"My cousin? Tenten, what were you doing with Neji while his shirt was off?" Hinata demanded playfully.

Temari grinned and stood up while Tenten tried to splutter out an answer. She walked out of her bedroom to get another diet cola. It was nice to have the girls over. Suddenly, an idea hit her and she dashed back into her room.

"Any one up for some old show tunes and dancing?" Temari asked.

"You do this every night?" Ino asked as she panted for breath from her sprawled position on the couch. "How?"

Sakura nodded in agreement from beside Ino, too winded to speak. Tenten had favored the armchair while Hinata looked to be passed out on the floor. Temari on the other hand just smiled at her friends and kept swing dancing.

"How long do you do this for?" Tenten wheezed. She closed her eyes, fighting the nausea that comes from being too out of breath.

"Two hours?" Temari replied thoughtfully. "I never really time it. I turn the music on at eight and off sometime before eleven. It's the best workout I've ever seen, and it's fun. I can't believe you all are tired already." She twirled with her imaginary partner.

"Temari, who taught you to dance like this?" Hinata asked. She had almost regained her breath. "I know these steps because I have to, because of my family. Who is your family in Suna?"

Temari dipped herself back as she answered. "My mother taught me. My father was the Kazekage and now my brother Gaara is. It's just something we needed to know, and my mother loved it. She died when Gaara was born, but she was able to teach me to love it too before she died."

"Aww, that's so- what's that?" Ino asked, pointing out the window.

Sakura, who had her eyes closed, replied, "The word you are looking for is sweet, dumb-ass."

Ino slapped the pink haired girl upside the head. "No, the thing outside on the patio."

Temari walked over to the glass door and slid it open. There, seemingly suspended in mid air, was piece of paper folded like a letter. 'Temari' was written in an elegant script on the front. A dot of red wax sealed the missive. Temari reached out and grabbed it, tugging the fishing line free.

"What do we have here?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow as Temari closed the sliding door. "Is that a love letter?"

Temari blushed and walked quickly to the middle of the room. She sat down on the floor near the coffee table and broke the seal. Temari read it quickly then flung it down onto the table. Bringing her knees up to rest her forehead on, she hid her blushing face.

Sakura and Ino dove for the letter with Hinata and Tenten not far behind. They scanned the missive, and at the end they simultaneously went "Awwwwww!"

"Temari, what's wrong?" Hinata asked. She scurried around the table and wrapped her arm around a now sobbing Temari.

"Yeah Temari, that's the most romantic thing I've ever read!" Tenten squealed. "I didn't know Shikamaru had it in him!"

Temari looked up at the others, her tear-streaked face smiling. "He doesn't. It's an old song. And I think I might just have to fall in love with him."

*Back to Shikamaru*

It seemed my love letter didn't work. Here it is the next evening, and no answer. I know she got the letter, I saw her pull it in. But the fairer sex works in mysterious ways.

Right on cue, the music starts. A slow song, that's unusual. Maybe… Nah. It can't be a message. Just a random choice. Well, only one way to find out.

I leapt up from my recliner and strode out of the room with purpose. Down the steps I flew, in a mad rush to get to the woman I lo- happen to be slightly infatuated with.

I rapped the door with my knuckles. "It's open!" she yelled from the other side. "I'll be there in a second!"

I walked into the room quietly, shutting the door behind me. She obviously didn't realize it was me. I glanced around the room, which was basically identical to my own. Chair, table, and sofa. The shelves were lined with pictures of people. Most of them showed Temari with two guys, one all in black with purple face paint and the other a redhead, in the middle of the desert. Two of them, oddly enough, had Naruto in them. The kid really does know everyone.

"Sorry Tenten, here's your-" Temari began as she entered the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized it was me. She was in nothing but the same pink bathrobe again. Her face heated up when she saw me.

I smirked. "Nice outfit," I remarked as I turned back to look at the pictures. I knew she was standing there awkwardly behind me. "How do you know Naruto?"

Temari relaxed a little. She walked over to the shelf and picked up the picture of Naruto and the redhead. "This is my little brother Gaara, the Kazekage," she said. "Naruto and him are really close. Naruto's guardian, Jiraya, travels for a living. When Naruto was little he would take him along on adventures for the summer. Naruto used to spend a month of every summer break with us. He was my first friend when I moved up here, and he helped me get this apartment."

I nodded. Leave it to Naruto to be the reason that I'm in this bothersome position. "I assume you got my letter?" I asked nonchalantly.

Temari stiffened beside me. "Yes, I did. Not very original," she scoffed as she walked to the middle of the room. A different song came on, still slow, and she began to slow dance alone.

I leaned up against the wall. "You appreciated it though," I pointed out.

Temari missed a step before saying quietly, "Yes, I did."

I watched her dance for a time. Knowing she was dancing and actually watching Temari dance were two different things. She was beautiful and graceful like liquid silver. Slow song after slow song I watched her dance, enjoying myself by simply seeing what was hidden to me before.

Finally, I could watch no longer. As she twirled back in, I caught her. We danced for a while until she finally asked, "Shikamaru, what are you doing?"

"Dancing of course," I replied. "Don't tell anyone though. I'll never hear the end of it." Kiba and Naruto would heckle me to an early grave about it.

"I meant what are you doing down here," Temari amended. "What did you come down here for?" She cocked her head to the side and awaited my answer.

I bent down quick as a snake and caught her lips in a quick kiss. I half-expected another bloody lip, but instead she pulled my face closer and kissed me. When she let me go I straightened back up and pulled her back into the dance. "That's what I came for," I answered boredly.

"Well if that's all," Temari laughed. "What brought all this on, anyway?"

"Oh, a family curse, a loud blond boy, my disturbing parents, and a pretty girl," I answered. I shook my head, half amazed, half exasperated. "What a drag."

"I better be the pretty girl," she growled.

I smiled down at her and gave her the answer the men in my family having been saying for generations. "Yes dear," I assured her. I knew that she'd be the one I would marry. Don't ask me how, but I knew.

"Good," Temari replied. She rested her head on my chest as we swayed lazily to the music. "Break my heart and I break your bones."

I just smiled and held her tighter.

If any one was wondering, the old song that Shikamaru used as a love note is Knock Three Times by Tony, Orlando and Dawn, which I don't own or make a profit off of.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part! Sorry it took so long, I had completely forgotten about this story. I don't think it's as good as the first one, and it is less Shika-Tema centric. NarutoxGaara if you squint.

"What do you mean 'married'?" Naruto asked me from the top of our tree, truly puzzled. I pity the poor blonde sometimes. "With like, a girl?"

I sighed and prepared an answer, but Neji beat me to the sarcasm. "That is typically how it's done Naruto," the Hyuuga remarked dryly from his low branch. "My question is, why so soon? You're only 22 Shikamaru. Why not wait a few years until you can actually afford to be together?"

Remembering how it all came about, I cringed. "You know how Temari can get," I said curtly. None of them could see my face thankfully, because I was sitting on the ground. The most of guys made some noise of understanding. Except for-

"You're marrying Temari?!?" Naruto yelled. He fell gracelessly from his spot at the top of the tree and landed in my lap. His blue eyes bored into mine for a few moments. Then he scrambled up the tree again, peaceful.

"What the hell was that about!" Kiba demanded as he clung to the branch below Naruto for dear life.

"It was a most energetic display!" Rock Lee yelled. "I must try it!"

"Not right now," Neji snapped with a glare at the green-clad boy.

Choji, our voice of getting back on topic, asked, "What was that all about Naruto?"

Even though I couldn't see it, I could feel Naruto's smile. "This means," he began grandly, "That Gaara and Kankuro are coming up for a visit."

"Who?" everyone asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Temari's younger brothers. Gaara is the Kazekage and Kankuro is a puppeteer. I've never met them before," I admitted.

"You're marrying the Kazekage's sister?" Neji asked, his voice devoid of emotion. It was his way of showing shock.

"You didn't know that Temari was the Kazekage's sister?" I thought everyone knew… "Did the rest of you guys know?" Please say yes…

Kiba glanced around at the other guys, who each shook their head no. "Nope," he answered. "Dude, that practically makes her royalty. How did **you** manage to impress **her**?"

I rolled my eyes. "She has a fetish for lazy bastards," I replied. Kiba snickered. "Seriously though Naruto, the Kazekage wouldn't come here. We'd have to go to him."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Opening it with a flourish, he read:

Dearest Naruto,

How are you, my friend? I have not heard from you in a long expanse of time. It is my most fervent hope that you are well. I know that life has an unfortunate habit of throwing circumstances at one to make things seem to spiral out of control, and I presume that is why you have not sent a missive to me recently.

Other than to hear of your wellbeing, I am writing to tell you that Kankuro and myself will be visiting Konoha soon to meet Temari's fiancé, a man name Nara Shikamaru. I assume you know him and that he is a good man, because you would not have allowed Temari to court him otherwise. I trust your judgement, for I know that you are just as loving and protective of her as Kankuro and I.

We will see you soon. I anticipate being able to speak with you once more face to face after so many years apart.

My heart to yours,

Gaara

"When Gaara says that he's going to do something, it happens," Naruto finished simply. Damn. I was hoping to meet them in Suna, which would give me a chance to find baby pictures of Temari.

"So what are you going to do?" Kiba asked as we all settled back comfortably. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What am I going to do about what?" I asked, staring up at the dog boy.

"About her brothers of course!"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'll worry about it later," I informed them firmly. "For now I'm just going to enjoy the sun, my friends, and the little time I have left as a free man."

"Very little time," Neji chuckled. I cracked an eye and looked up at him. "Here comes your beautiful betrothed." He pointed down the path that went to into town. Sure enough, there was my woman. As lovely as a rose and just as likely to jab me.

"Here you are," she growled. I smiled up at her, trying to figure out what I had done to piss her off this time. She was like my mother sometimes: angry for no reason, just for the sake of being angry.

"Yes?" I asked politely. "What may I do for you?"

Anger rolled off of her in waves. Any lesser man, such as my companions, would have shaken in utter terror at the murderous look I was receiving. As it was, I only quivered a little. On the inside, of course.

"You can tell me why you are not at Tsunade's office with me to greet my brothers!" she growled. I opened and closed my mouth several times, but no words were coming out.

Thankfully, Naruto saved me from having to answer that rhetorical question by once again falling from the tree. "Gaara and Kankuro are here already?" he demanded frantically. The kid was scatterbrained, that was certain.

The inhuman amounts of vehemence wafting from my beauteous fiancée disappeared as she turned to Naruto. Smiling broadly she replied, "Yes Naruto. He's here. Let's go," she grabbed me by the ear.

Allow me this brief aside: You see people hauled around by their ears in the cartoons and such, right? Well, let me be the one to tell you that it only take 7 pounds of pressure (I don't know what that would be in metric conversion) to rip a human ear off. Temari made sure do drag me extra slowly so as not to disfigure me. Or to cause the most pain, I'm not sure which. Let it be known that we love each other dearly.

"Temari!" Kankuro yelled as soon as we opened the door to the Hokage's office. The kid was funny looking, I'll give him that. A black jumpsuit and purple face paint with a mummy on his back. According to Temari and Naruto, he was the normal one. I shuddered internally at the thought of Gaara.

Glancing about the room, I noticed a distinct lack of red hair. "Where's the other one?" I drawled. Temari shot me a glare and hugged her brother tightly. Women, I swear.

"Kankuro, I missed you so much!" she squealed. Over her shoulder I saw him mouth 'help me!' to Naruto and I. I smiled. Kankuro was going to get along with me just fine.

"I missed you too Temari," he assured her through the death grip on his neck. "I miss breathing too." Temari let go of his neck, kicked him in the shin, and came over to me. Wrapping an arm around my waist, she dragged me foreword to meet her stoner brother.

"This is Shikamaru," she said with a smile. I recognized it as her venom smile. Kankuro was apparently the brother she could bully. Poor man.

Kankuro knew she could hurt him too. "Sup," he replied timidly. Way to make things awkward Temari.

Sighing, I stepped out of my woman's embrace and stuck out my hand. Kankuro, looking me in the eye, clapped hands with me. "Nice to meet you," I said trying to be honest.

It apparently worked. "You like football?" he asked. Why sports bring men together I don't know. It's all too sweaty and bothersome for me, so I told him as much.

"Nah, sports are far to much of a drag," I informed him. Then a thought did occur to me, so I amended my statement. "Except baseball. That's tolerable."

Kankuro nodded seriously, then a wide grin cracked across his face. I passed a test, I think. "You and I are going to get along quite fine," he assured me. I sighed in relief. Now there was only one more to win over. Sadly, Gaara was the one who scared me.

Naruto, I was proud to notice, had stayed quiet through the whole meeting process. Now he decided was a good enough time to burst in. "Where's Gaara?" he blurted. I rolled my eyes. Bothersome and impatient. Why did I hang out with him?

"Gaara thought it would be best if he met all of Temmy's friends at once. He's at her apartment ordering pizza," Kankuro said. I almost exploded with laughter, but I hid it with a snigger. Temmy. Hah! And she called Shika a stupid nickname. Sadly, she knew. Temari always knew. I got a slap to the head for my trouble.

"So then Naruto gets the bright idea to go get Temari a Band-Aid to stop the bleeding," Kankuro said, shaking his head. The group of people around us laughed hysterically. "And you know Temari. She flipped shit. 'That's not the kind of bleeding I meant, Naruto!'" he mimicked shrilly. It was an accurate representation.

"It's not my fault!" Naruto protested, his face red with laughter and a little embarrassment. I clapped him on the shoulder in understanding. Women were an enigma and certain things about them men just shouldn't know.

Kankuro had fit in surprisingly well. Pizza, beer, and icecream might have had something to do with it, but Kankuro was a pretty chill guy. What ever happened to Temari's disposition I will never know. Gaara on the other hand had sat on the balcony all night. Temari and Kankuro had been unable to coax him inside, so I figured it was my turn to try.

Excusing myself from the group, I walked out into the clear spring night. There in one of the lawn chairs sat Gaara. He was staring up at the stars. "You know, the pizza is getting cold," I informed him.

Turning his head slowly toward me he said simply, "I know." His voice was creepy. It was quiet and whispery, like snakes across rock.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked bluntly. Gaara, who had gone back to staring at the stars, snapped his head back to me startled. "Temari's freaking out about you being out here all alone. I'm supposed to be trying to win you over because it's important to her for you and Kankuro to like me. I don't know why, but it's what she wants. Personally, I say it's bothersome." Without waiting for a reply, I turned and walked back into the house. How terribly rude of me.

A few more hours passed. Gaara stayed outside and Temari was blaming me for it, but there was nothing I could or would do. If the guy wanted to be antisocial and brood all night, far be it from me to stop him.

Glancing around the room I notice that there was no bouncing bubbly blonde in sight. Naruto never left before all the food was gone. I sauntered casually over to Kankuro who was in deep conversation with Kiba no less. "Where Naruto?" I drawled. "Did he leave already?"

Kankuro looked up and gave me a smile. It was full of both innuendo and peace at the same time. "Nah," he assured me. "He's outside with Gaara."

That piqued my interest. Walking as casually as I could muster while being completely interested, I made my way to the patio door. Sliding it opened gently, I marveled at the scene before me.

Gaara was seated on the ground leaning against the building. His eyes were still staring at the stars, but his hand was on top of Naruto's head. Naruto had fallen asleep on the ground beside my redheaded almost-brother-in-law, his head resting lightly on Gaara's knee. Naruto had done what I couldn't: he had won over Gaara.

"I'm not that antisocial," he murmured. "And it's not that I dislike people. I just take some getting used to."

I gaped at him. He knew what I had been thinking. Before I could open my mouth and make a bored comment, it hit me. He was just watching the stars. He wasn't cold or aloof, he was just contemplative. They were his clouds.

Sitting down gingerly so as not to wake Naruto, I smiled at him. He stared back at me with empty eyes. "I prefer clouds," I told him quietly. "They move."

Light shone in his pale green eyes. "But the stars don't, and their always right where I left them last," he said.

We sat there the rest of the night in perfect silence. And we had reached a perfect understanding.


End file.
